


Después del concierto

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beteado, Larry mención, M/M, Niall mención, Smut, Where We Are Tour, después del concierto de Boston
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam se ha pasado todo el concierto mirando disimuladamente a Zayn y cuando llegan a la habitación no puede contenerse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Después del concierto

Acababan de terminar el concierto de Boston, el último en esa ciudad. Zayn estaba especialmente guapo esa noche y Liam no había podido casi quitarle la vista de encima.  
Normalmente en los conciertos se controlaba mucho, y se limitaba a pasárselo bien, cantar y a disfrutar con sus amigos. 

Pero esa noche había estado un poco más revolucionado que otras, miraba a Zayn disimuladamente. Abrazarse, cantar juntos, sentarse juntos y poder tocarse el brazo o la cintura no era suficiente. 

Durante una de las canciones se habían dado un abrazo, como hacían muchas veces y mientras se abrazaban Liam sonrió inocentemente mientras susurraba.

— Estoy deseando llegar al hotel para follarte.

La sonrisa de Zayn después de eso había sido perfecta, le había visto alejarse mientras él se sentaba junto a Harry para cantar su parte. Estaba seguro de que nadie les había escuchado, los micros estaban muy lejos de sus bocas y sabía que podían interactuar en el escenario.

Cuando llegaron al hotel los demás se metieron en sus habitaciones y Liam corrió para entrar justo detrás de Zayn en la que compartían. Nada más cerrarse la puerta, Liam arrinconó a Zayn contra la puerta y empezó a besarle.

— Li, esta noche estás especialmente excitado.

— Es culpa tuya, llevo así casi todo el concierto.

Se pegaron más uno a otro, sus cinturas se rozaban mientras se besaban. Podían empezar a notar la erección del otro, aguantar todo el concierto había sido complicado y Liam estaba deseando desnudarle y sentir a su pareja.

Zayn paró los besos, agarró a Liam de la mano y ambos se metieron en el baño. Se desanudaron rápidamente y se metieron bajo la ducha. El agua caliente les cayó por el cuerpo, mojándoles el pelo y limpiando los restos de sudor del concierto.

Se besaron y acariciaron mientras sus cuerpos continuaban rozándose y sus erecciones no paraban de pedir que les hicieran caso. Liam se separó y se puso de rodillas, el cuerpo de Zayn desde esa perspectiva era precioso.

−Eres muy guapo, eres perfecto.

— Tú también.

Liam se metió la erección de su pareja en la boca, empezó a succionar y a mover la lengua tocando la punta mientras escuchaba gemir a Zayn.

−Li más rápido – pidió Zayn mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Liam.

Liam obedeció, empezó a moverse más rápido y luego paró. Zayn le miro molesto.

— No pares, estoy a punto de llegar.

−Por eso, no quiero que acabes de esta forma. Ya te lo he dicho antes, quiero follarte.

Zayn se mordió el labio y le dejó hacer.

Salió un momento de la ducha para coger el lubricante del neceser y volvió junto a Zayn.

−Date la vuelta.

Zayn se dio la vuelta y Liam embadurnó sus dedos con el lubricante, fue introduciendo un dedo después dos y luego tres. Los gemidos de Zayn le hacían volar _oh li, más por favor, me vuelve loco, no pares_ le encantaba escucharle.  
Liam saco los dedos y fue entrando poco a poco, estaba convencido de que no aguantaría mucho. Salía y entraba cada vez más rápido, hasta que Zayn puso su mano en la espalda de Liam para que no lo hiciera más y presionó hacia él mientras movía las caderas.

−No voy a aguantar más –anunció Liam.

Zayn empezó a mover las caderas más rápido.

— Oh, Zayn.

Liam abrazó a su chico y presionó sus dientes contra el hombro derecho de Zayn mientras se corría. Liam se encargó de la erección de Zayn un par de segundos después y cuando terminaron se secaron y se tumbaron en la cama.

Me gusta pensar que todo el mundo quiere hacerte esto pero solo yo puedo – comentó Liam.

Zayn le miró sonriente y le beso.

−A mí también, pero un día podríamos probar un trío –comentó Zayn en broma.

— No, esto es solo nuestro. Además, ¿con quién? 

— No sé, sería cuestión de pensarlo – comentó Zayn mientras sonreía.

— De los chicos olvídate, con Nial ni de broma y no creo que a Harry y Louis les haga mucha gracia. Y menos teniendo en cuenta lo celoso que es Louis.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— Eso es un olvídate.

Zayn se rió y observó que Liam estaba quedándose dormido, se acercó a él y cerró los ojos. En el fondo a él también le gustaba pensar que solo él podía hacer esas cosas con Liam. Esos momentos eran perfectos como estaban.


End file.
